


A Set of Calamitous Occurrences

by Neolime69



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Original Work
Genre: Futanari, Other, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, excessive cum, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: Ellen Hall has a very horrible day. It is so horrible in face, that I would recommend not even reading this story and forgetting you ever saw it.





	1. A petrifying Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on ideas presented in Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events.

My name is Gina Gilson. It is my singular duty to decipher and record the sad, unlucky story of Ellen Hall. I am sorry to disappoint but there is no entertainment to be found in this chronicle. Her story is one containing many horrible turns and traumatic events, as such, I recommend you stop reading it now, spend your time finding a happier story to enjoy. 

Ellen Hall's calamitous endeavors do not begin at her birth, quit the opposite, she had a rather delightful childhood filled with loving, caring parents. They don't begin at the age of 15 when her parents passed away, leaving her their house, money and a hole in her heart that her girlfriend filled with time. No, after many years trying to pinpoint the beginning of our story I can tell you it all began many years ago. It was a sunny day when Ellen decided to spend it at the beach. Ellen was an eighteen-year-old woman at the point in time with a high lifestyle, she's an intelligent person, well versed in books and the occasional video game. She is 5 feet 6 inches tall, her curvy frame compliments her large breasts, one may say Ellen Hall is 'easy on the eyes', a term that hereby means attractive and inviting.

Ellen was happy to find the beach was empty upon her arrival. She took off her dress, revealing her rather large rack, stored inside a pink bra and a matching bottom part. Tossing her dress on the ground she grabbed a towel and arranged it on the sand so she could lay on it.

Ellen rested on the sand with her eyes closed, she didn't notice the girlish figure approaching until her shadow blocked the sun. "Please move, you're ruining my tan." Ellen requested politely. The figure stayed in the same place, forcing Ellen to open her eyes. Before her stood a woman, she had a round face and blonde hair framing a pair of green eyes. Her skinny pale body made Ellen think she should join her and sunbath for a while. The girl was Ellen's girlfriend Shirley. "Why are you blocking my sun, Shirley? What are you doing here?"

Shirley blinked a few times, then spoke "Hi Ellen, I came here to give you very bad news, this is so going to ruin your day." As you can see, even though Shirley was Ellen's girlfriend she wasn't the sharpest pencil in the drawer, a phrase which hereby means not very emotionally intelligent.

"What is it?" Ellen wondered, her voice sounding discontent towards Shirley's approach.

"Your house burned down in a mysterious fire, I have no idea how it happened and was in no way near the place." Shirley said quickly. You, dear reader, are one of the sharper pencils in said drawer, as such are expected to understand the nature of this "mysterious" fire. You can understand from Shirley's words that she is clearly lying and most likely lit the match that started the fire with her own hands. You are also expected to understand that while it is my duty to tell Ellen's story, you have no such obligation and should close this web page, clean your browser's history and forget you ever read this story.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ellen said, the girl was on the verge of tears, Shirley nodding her head no flung Ellen over the edge as she started crying. "What am I going to do? Where am I going to stay?" She whispered with a broken voice.

Shirley looked at the crying girl before here and decided to help, "Don't cry Ellen, you can't live with me until things get better."

Ellen looked into Shirley's eyes and smiled deeply, "I love you Shirley, it's so nice of you to invite me to stay with you, but you said can't and meant to say can, right?"

Shirley looked back at Ellen with an empty look. Ellen couldn't help but wonder, looking into those eyes, if anybody was home. "No Ellen, I said what I meant, you CAN NOT stay in my house," those words sent Ellen crying again but Shirley went on, "but you can stay in my girlfriend's house."

Ellen had bad days in her life but she felt like Shirley was doing her best to make this her worst day ever, "Shirley you moron!" she yelled between sobs, "I'm your girlfriend! I can stay in my house!"

Shirley blinked again, baffled by Ellen's response, "I have other girlfriends Ellen, you're not my only one!"

This time it was Ellen's turn to be shocked, "what do you mean? You have more than one girlfriend? Are you intimate with other girls?" Shirley kept saying yes, it became abundantly clear she had no understanding of the concept of monogamy.

"You can stay with her, she'll like you, I'll send you the address." Without even waiting for an answer Shirley walked into her car and drove off.

Ellen knew beggars can't be choosers and according to latest news she was a beggar. She packed her towel and boarded a bus to the address Shirley sent her.

The trip was full of fearful thoughts, as Ellen stood at the front door of a big old house carrying the label "Dean," she couldn't help but think she was making a mistake. Some call it a hunch, others, a gut feeling, but I can tell you Ellen had no hunch or any gastral sensation. In this case Ellen was simply thinking the right things. This really is the point where things take a turn for the worst. This is your last chance to look away, I implore you, there's no need for you to go on reading as Ellen's story continues.

If you insist on reading I can tell you that when Ellen knocked on the door she found it creaked open, "Hello? Miss. Dean?" she yelled into the neglected living room, no answer came back. Ellen took a few steps in asking again, "My name is Ellen, Shirley sent me here."

"Come upstairs," a voice came from above, Ellen felt a shiver travel up her neck as she noticed the tone. She located the staircase and ascended it. She saw a woman's shadow on the wall in a room at the end of the staircase, she walked to the room.

The first thing that caught Ellen's eyes in the woman before her was the blue hair and pink eyes. She had a fit body complimenting a pair of breasts the size of Ellen's. She was also naked, revealing a pair of pink nipples and of all things a Giant cock whose head touched the bottom of her breasts. "A... are you Joan Dean?" The question escaped Ellen's mouth.

"The new pussy," The woman said, "my name is Joan Dean." To this day I feel tears rushing to my eye's as I recall Joan Dean, this vile thing strikes fear in many hearts. Now in order to understand what Joan Dean really is you must first understand the word Futanari, a term which hereby means a person with both male and female genitalia. Now that you understand what a Futanari is, you need to simply understand the words vile, evil and egomaniac to understand what Joan Dean is.

Before Ellen could understand what Joan said another voice sounded behind her back, "Hi Ellen and Joan, we can start." It was Shirley. "just close the door behind you." Joan said.

If only Shirley was a bit smarter, if only Joan lived in a different house, if only things would have gone differently. Then Ellen's story could have gone better, it could have a happy ending. I am sad to inform you that from here things only go downhill for Ellen for a long time.

As Shirley closed the door Ellen spoke "why are you not dressed Joan? Shirley, why did you think I can live here?" Shirley had the same blank glare on her face. "We are here to have sex with Joan." She said as she undressed walking towards her. Joan's cock started to leak a clear fluid in excessive amounts when she saw Shirley's body. 

Ellen felt paralyzed as she saw Joan pick a cooperating Shirley, placing her at the tip of her cock. Abruptly she pulled Shirley down, spearing the girl on her cock. Shirley screamed while Ellen couldn't decide if it was pain or pleasure causing her to act. The outline of the cock was clearly visible on her girlfriend's belly.

"Please stop," Ellen pleaded, hoping to save her dimwitted friend.

"After I'm done with her I'm coming after your juicy pussy." Joan said, giving Ellen a wink and let out a primal scream, the loud sound of fluids moving could clearly be heard.

I saw Joan's sexual victims and I can assure you, it is not an easy sight. Most of them survive the ordeal but it is an unpleasant endeavor none the less. Ellen could testify for me if you ever had a chance to ask to her, she saw with her own eyes the carnal sight. In seconds her once thin friend's belly exploded in size and smashed against the floor, Ellen could no longer see Joan and Shirley, only the ever-growing orb that was once Shirley's belly. Seeing this Ellen acted on pure instinct, running for her life out the door.


	2. A Tantalizing Talk.

To understand what happens next you have to know the word empathy. When you see a car accident and think to yourself: 'I hope no one was hurt.' You feel empathy for the participants of the accident. When you see a message about a funeral and feel the grief of the family you are being empathic. It is the ability to identify with someone else's feeling. It is something most people come into the world with, but not all people. A fine example was Joan, who was born with no sense of empathy, if she had any she would have... well, you'll see soon enough.

Last we left Ellen, she was running out of Joan's house in fear. We can try and judge whether her fear was justified or not but there is no need to spend precious time on that. As soon as she reached the bus station Ellen stopped and took a few heavy, deep breaths. As she calmed down her mind started working. The first thing that popped into her mind was Shirley, she left her friend behind. Shirley, as you recall might not have been the smartest girl alive, but she was still Ellen's friend. Unfortunately, Ellen's moral compass won't allow her to leave a friend behind. And so, a plan formed in her mind. She would call the police, no matter what trick Joan has up her sleeve she was no match for the police.

The police car pulled by Joan's house and Ellen greeted the officer politely, "Good afternoon officer." The officer was a tough looking woman, about Ellen's height. The police uniform mostly abstracted her physical attributes but her round face with green eyes was something Ellen enjoyed looking at. "Good afternoon lady," the officer said, "my name is officer Zona, was it you that placed the call for help?"

Ellen felt relieved, "yes, it was me, please come with me, the futanari who lives in this house is raping my friend!" Hearing this, Officer Zona wasted no time and stormed the house with Ellen. The girls forcefully knocked at the door, it opened. Inside stood Joan, her body covered with heavy splatters of cum, her towering cock still rock hard.

"We are here to investigate a molestation complaint," Officer Zona stated, "may we come in and conduct a search?"

"Of course, and your lovely friend is also invited" Joan declared as she moved out of the girls' way.

Ellen was overjoyed with how things turned out as they climbed the stairs. You should know by now that this story has no happy ending. It had a horrible beginning and will have a sad ending with almost no good parts in the middle. Having this knowledge, you can assume what happens next. It is with great care that I recommend that you stop reading if you wish to hold on to the pillars of social norms society taught you.

As the party turned the corner and reached the room Ellen escaped, they saw Shirley. The girl was resting on a car-sized balloon full of cum that was once her belly, "Hi girls." She greeted in her usual blank voice. Officer Zona surveyed the room and spoke back, "Hello, my name is Officer Zona, are you the molestation victim?" Shirley blinked her eyes a few times, trying to understand the question. "Yes, she is!" Ellen broke the silence, she pointed at Joan, "this futanari raped her, arrest her!" it seemed the word rape helped Shirley understand Officer Zona's question. "Ellen please stop lying," Shirley said, "Officer Zona, I did it all willingly, it's really fun and feels great, you should try it too."

"Can you please do that to me?" Officer Zona asked Joan. Ellen couldn't believe her ears, she tried to protest but Joan spoke first. "Of course dear, but first I need to have a talk with little Ellen here. would you mind waiting here with Shirley while I talk with Ellen downstairs?"

"Sure thing," Officer Zona said, "Ellen please don't prank the police anymore, it is a criminal offense. I should take you to jail but because you introduced me to this lovely futanari I am letting you off the hook."

You can start seeing a pattern of misfortune in Ellen's life, a pattern that over time will clarify. Empathy, as we said, is the ability to understand another person's emotions. For example, you can understand what Ellen was feeling when Officer Zona and the police acted the way they did. You can also understand the dread Ellen felt as she walked down the stairs behind Joan, doing her best to avoid stepping on the trail of cum the futanari left in her wake. What we can't do, is understand what moves Joan and her ill-natured heart, I have spent many years trying to find this missing piece of the puzzle.

Joan crashed on the sofa and gestured Ellen to sit, "I won't bite, yet." Ellen acted out of the fear that filled her heart again and sat down opposite Joan. The futanari looked Ellen in the eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. "Seems like we got off on the wrong foot, Ellen. It means I gave you a bad first impression."

"I know what it means," Ellen abruptly broke Joan's sentence, "How did you convince Officer Zona? When did you have the time to bribe her?" Joan seemed surprised by the question, "bribe her? I had no need to bribe her like I had no need to bribe Shirley, women just want to have sex with me, is that so hard to believe?" Ellen thought about and even though it made sense her mind told her something was wrong, her mind still screamed, "RUN AWAY!"

Being a girl, I enjoy cum as much as the next girl. I assume that, reading this horrible story, you know what cum is and have encountered it before, most men cum about a spoonful or two. Some rear individuals can cum more. Joan, as you noticed, was a very special individual and her cum production was as out of the ordinary as she was. Her sitting position brought Joan's balls to Ellen attention, the two orbs looked huge, they filled Joan's scrotum and pulled the skin to its limit. Joan moaned and Ellen heard cum flowing in her ball sack. "I think I need to cum again, can you please be calmer this time Ellen?"

"Cum again?" Ellen asked in amazement. If you dislike the sight of someone losing their innocence please avert your gaze, Ellen, being sexually experienced, is going to understand how inexperienced she is compared to Joan, who will now rub her of her innocence.

"Yes, your dreadful yelps of panic stopped me from fully enjoying Shirley, I had to end my orgasm very early," Joan explained, Ellen's jaw dropped to the floor. "Seeing as you won't give me your womb and don't care about my pain," Joan went on, "I'm going to give your part to someone else. The question is, can you keep calm this time? I don't want to cut my pleasure short again."

Ellen was at a loss for words, a phrase which hereby means not knowing what to say. "I'll take this as a yes," Joan kept going, "Cum dumpster!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. One of the doors to the living room creaked open, behind it hid a skinny blonde. Her slim, pale body had a charm Ellen couldn't ignore. She crossed the living room and dropped to her knees before Joan, the futanari's cum dripping from her cock and landing on the girl's head freely. "Yes mam!" the blonde said sharply. You may be asking yourself what is a cum dumpster? it is a compound noun formed by joining two nouns together to form a new word. In this case the word cum, a slang for semen, and the word dumpster, a place where you dump stuff you don't need. If you haven't figured out why Joan called the mysterious girl a cum dumpster yet, please finish reading the next few paragraphs and then close your browser and forget about this sad tale.

"I am very full Cum dumpster," Joan explained to the girl, "Ellen here didn't want to help me empty." The girl turned her head to Ellen, a frown of disgust filled her face, "you should be ashamed at yourself Bitch." She sneered at Ellen, "Joan offered you a blessing and you turn her down?"

"There, there Cum dumpster," Joan pulled the girl's focus off Ellen, "can you help me?" The girl nodded her head vigorously, "which hole do you want?" Joan thought long and hard and finally answered, "Let pussy decide."

The pale blonde turned her head back at Ellen, "which hole?" Ellen didn't understand, "excuse me?" she mumbled. "Which of my holes do you want Joan to use?" Ellen was again at a loss for words.

"She's too stupid Joan, can you please take my pussy?" The blond asked. "With pleasure," Joan answered and lowered her massive cock, "it's all yours." The blonde wasted no time and stood up, turned her back to Joan and backed her firm ass towards the futanari's pole. Carefully, she aimed her wet, shaved pussy at Joan's tip. The folds of her pussy looked relaxed and slick, Ellen understood why someone would think this weird girl is sexy.

"I am ready miss," the girl proclaimed.

"carry on," Joan approved and the girl started moving back, the huge cock parting her lower lips right before Ellen's amazed eyes. The girl's flash showed no resistance and her face remained a blank mask even as she took more and more of the trunk of a cock. As the girl moved back the outline of Joan's cock made its impression on her abdomen. Before too long the girl reached Joan's base and sat on her lap, the cock lodged deep in her outstretched womb. The girl placed her hands on the massive balls below her, "you're really full, you're so mean pussy." She said as she looked at Ellen again. 

"She is, but I know you'll do a great job fixing that," Joan said as her cock started flexing, its movement along the girl's stomach visible, "enjoy it while I talk with Ellen." The girl moaned with pleasure as an orgasm took her awareness away and her womb started inflating very slowly with a massive ejaculation. All the while Ellen watched, her mouth wide open with shock. Ellen would hate to admit it but I can tell you Joan's sexual charm is impossible to resist, looking at the display before her Ellen's cunt started getting very wet, she lost focus.

"You probably think I'm an evil person," Joan said, a clear undertone of pleasure in her voice, "you are right of course, but you need to understand something, I'm no rapist!"

Ellen tore her eyes off the girl's beach ball sized tummy and looked deep into Joan's eyes, "how can you do this? How is this even possible?" she was astonished.

"What do you mean, you don't know how to make someone ejaculate?" Joan asked in a shocked voice, "come over here. I'll show you," Joan ordered and tapped the seat next to her with her hand. Ellen didn't mean to ask that but something deep inside her told her to do as she is told, she got up and moved over next to Joan. "Good girl, now listen, to make a cock ejaculate you have to stimulate it. Most cocks can only deal with one orgasm but lucky for you, I can have more than one." Joan grabbed Ellen's hand and directed it at the base of her cock, just below where the girls outstretched pussy rested, it was slick and wet with juices. "Now you have to play with it," Joan instructed and moved Ellen's hand around her cock. Ellen reluctantly proceeded rubbing the pulsating beast as more and more cum moved from Joan's balls into the girl's womb, inflating her to the size Shirley was.

Looking down, Joan noticed Ellen's pants, a huge wet spot clearly visible between her legs. "I can see You are having fun pussy, now it's my turn, Cum-dumpster brace yourself..." Joan said as her orgasm began. The cock in Ellen's hand exploded, bigger than ever before, pumping a ludicrous amount of cum into the expanding girl. The word ludicrous here by means, bordering on funny, ridicules. In mere moments the girl's belly grew from the size of a small car to something Ellen had no ability measuring. You may ask yourself why is this funny as the word ludicrous was used, but sadly the only one who knows the answer to this question was the girl Joan referred to as Cum-dumpster, because as Joan's second orgasm subsided the girl moaned and giggled with pleasure.

"Do you understand how to cause an ejaculate now?" Joan asked, Ellen was still as shocked as before. "Are you ok Ellen?" the futanari wondered as even more cum left her still. "How can you cum so much?" Ellen finally blurted.

"That's just how my body works, I have no control over it, but let me promise you one thing, I won't harm you," Joan promised. After reading this far I know you, dear reader, understand what those words mean. I am also sure that if Jan said them to you the first thing you'd do is run out of the house screaming in panic, any sane person will act no different. Unfortunately, Ellen found it hard to think logically about what transpired over the last few hours and all she could think about was an alarming need to sleep. And so, she made a horrible mistake, "Thank you, Joan," Ellen said, "can you please give me a bed for the night?"

Joan smiled lovingly, Ellen couldn't tall with her foggy mind but let me assure you there was no love in that smile, just a sexual need of a heartless futanari. "Glad to hear you came to your senses," Joan pulled her cock out of the still laughing girl and got up, her balls still looked as full as before, "follow me."

The girls walked into a room on the first floor, it was a rather nice room, "I hope it is to your liking," Joan said. The bed looked so inviting that Ellen didn't even bother talking, she just crushed on the bed, she heard Joan tell her to sleep well before closing the door. In the darkness of the room, she could hear Joan walking upstairs and talking to officer Zona.

"let's start," Joan declared, "Zona, you first." It sounded like the conversation was taking place right above her room. Before she had time to focus on locating the sound she could hear the officer's screams as she guessed Joan penetrated her womb. Shirley's voice could be heard over the commotion, "I envy you so much Zona, it looks like so much fun having such a huge pole inside you, feels much better than any man, right?" her voice had a tone of excitement. "YES," Ellen heard officer Zona yell before her voice was lost under the sound of the gargantuan amount of cum pumped into, what Ellen imagined, was the woman's womb. As time went on, Ellen found calmness in the sound of flowing fluid and wood board creaking under the strain of immense amounts of cum, the Sandman came to visit her. 

A sense of wetness woke Ellen up, she felt wet and sticky all over. "Wow," Shirley's voice could be heard for the second floor, she sounded exhausted "you are a goddess."

"I know," Joan said. Suddenly Ellen felt something hit her head, it was wet, her bed soaked and squishy. Fumbling around she found the light switch and turned the lights on, the room brightened and Ellen's eyes became accustomed to the strong LED light. She noticed the ceiling was leaking heavily, she wanted to dismiss it as a broken water line but something was off, the liquid was pearly white and felt warm on her skin.

Putting one and one together is an expression meaning deducting something, for example, if we look at the clock and it says the time is 8 AM, at the same time when we look outside we see the sun is out we can put one and one together and deduct that it is now morning. Similarly, Fear filled Ellen's heart as she connected the color, temperature and texture of the liquid and deducted its nature. She was probably ovulating and was at her most fertile.

Covered in the strange liquid she made her way to Joan's room, in the living room rested the girl Joan filled, she was still huge with cum. Ellen walked upstairs, a trail of the white liquid in her wake, she stormed into Joan's room. Inside, Shirley and officer Zona slept on cum filled bellies bigger than Ellen. The whole room was covered with crazy amounts of cum and smelled of Joan's musk, she stood in the middle of it all, her cock flaccid, still leaking cum, "how are you doing Ellen?" she asked in a cocky voice.

"Why did you do this to me?" Ellen said in shock.

"Did my cum leak from the flooded room into your bed, covered you and possibly impregnated you?" Joan said in a condescending voice, "I'm so sorry, it was an honest mistake." She finished with a sarcastic tone. Empathy, as we said, is something Joan didn't have, and from here on out things only escalate, so once again, leave this story along, go outside, enjoy the fresh air and forget you ever read this atrocity, just look away.


	3. An Excruciating Examination.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Excruciating Examination.

My name is Gina Gilson and just like you I couldn't help but develop a feeling of caring towards Ellen Hall, it is a rather strange thing, but she is such an innocent girl with such an unfortunate faith. Unlike me, who excessively studied every bit of her tale, you haven't done so yet and as a direct result haven't attached yourself emotionally to the poor woman. I implore you to leave this story here so your caring for Ellen will fade away and you could move on with your life, it might be unpleasant at first but believe me, after this chapter Ellen's life will only get worse.

Out of the blue is an expression used to describe something surprising, take for example the morning the door to Ellen's room flung open, waking her from a deep sleep. Joan stood there staring at her for a moment before speaking, "I hope you slept... well, get dressed, we have to meet the doctor."

Ellen was just barely awake and responded like most of us, by asking, "what?"

Joan, as you may remember, was not a patient women, at that moment Ellen didn't recall this fact, and that is why Joan's hand slapping her across the face was something out of the blue for her, "get dressed if you want," Joan repeated herself, "We are going to see doctor Nakoma in half an hour, we need to get you checked," and with that that Joan left the room.

Being slapped brought Ellen back to the here and now, she got up from her cum soaked bed and got dressed. Peering outside she saw a sight that made her giggle, the pale girl Joan named cum dumpster was having a shouting competition with Joan over whether she should come dressed, "Cum Dumpster! You should set an example for our little home, now get dressed," Joan yelled.

"I won't dress, I want everyone out there to see what an amazing goddess you are, you should go naked as well," the girl protested.

"Get dressed right now! Or I won't fuck you for a whole year!"

"Okay Joan, okay, no need to do something so extreme, but I don't have any clothes, I burned them all," the girl gave it one last shot. But to no avail. Joan thought for a moment and then sent her off to borrow some of Shirley's garments. As Cum Dumpster left the living room Joan noticed Ellen who approached her, "good girl, now go to the car and wait."

After starting the morning the way she did, Ellen had no wish to defy Joan. She made her way Outside where she noticed a white van with a sign on its side: "Joan and co. fan for the whole family." She approached the van to find Shirley and officer Zona inside, she opened the sliding door.

"Good morning Ellen," Shirley greeted her, officer Zona also smiled her way.

"Good morning Shirley, officer Zona." She greeted back.

"Please call me Eva," the girl corrected her, Ellen noticed she was no longer in her cop uniform but was just wearing a bikini, and so was Shirley. "Are you excited?" Eva asked.

"I don't know, Joan just told me we have to see the doctor," Ellen got inside and sat next to Shirley before closing the door.

"It's doctor Natasha Nakoma, the most well-known gynecologist in the world, Joan wants to know if we're pregnant," Shirley explained and as she did a horrified look took over Ellen's face. Just as she was about to protest Joan and Cum Dumpster came into the van, Joan took the driver's seat and Cum Dumpster sat next to her.

"Everyone in?" Joan asked, "Good, now Dumpster take my cock in your mouth, if I cum during the ride you take it in and we'll have you checked another time." The girl did as instructed and started working on the massive pole, sucking and jerking it. "don't try and make me cum stupid," Joan protested and pulled her cock free, "now I'll have to cum soon and you know I can't cum in Natasha's office, guess I'll have to cum here, stay in the car." Joan ordered and left the Van.

She walked to a big truck across the street, everyone in the van was following her every move. She placed the tip of her cock against the truck's bed and started massaging her shaft.

"You are in for a show, girls." Said Cum Dumpster.

"Why?" Shirley asked, "we all saw and felt our goddess cum, why would this show be different?"

"Because this time she isn't having sex, she is just unloading," the girl said. Unloading means removing a load from something, for example removing the content of a truck out of its bed. The fact that Joan was going to unload herself into an empty truck bed can be called ironic by some, I personally call it sinister as the owner of the truck is going to have a very bad day.

Shirley was going to speak but Joan's sudden primal roar snapped the girls' attention back to her. Her dress was lifted, and her balls rested on the pavement, they were massive, almost as big as Joan, she caressed them.

"I really woke Joan up, wish it was me at the end of her beast..." Cum Dumpster said as her mind trailed off into her personal fantasy.

Abruptly, Joan stopped playing with her balls and let out a long, low moan. Her cock flexed violently, punching a hole in the side of the truck pushing the head right inside, Eva gasped at the sight and so should you. You see, metal is a very hard thing, yet Joan's cock has enough potency in it to punch a hole through the side of a truck.

"She isn't playing around, is she?" Eva wondered.

"No," Cum Dumpster explained, the girl noticed she was touching herself, "she is giving this truck all she has, literally..."

Joan just stood there, frozen, her cock didn't move even an inch. "why is she just standing there?" Shirley asked.

"Joan isn't just standing," Cum Dumpster explained as an orgasm wracked her slim, pale body, "she is focusing on moving everything she has in her balls into the truck, it's the only thing in her world right now, she doesn't move because moving could break her focus."

"Amazing!" Ellen said as she noticed the truck's bed overflowing as a flood of cum crushed into the pavement, she was shocked to see Joan had so much in her and so were the other girls who took in Cum Dumpster's footsteps and started masturbating and coming. Soon the truck bed stopped spilling cum and everything calmed down. Joan shook her head and looked back at the girls with a smile, she pulled her cock out of the truck and a stream of cum leaped out and crushed against the road. Joan dropped her dress to cover her balls and entered the van.

"Now let's do this right, Cum Dumpster you failed me last time I asked you to help me manage my cock," Joan said, ignoring the sexual display she just gave the girls, "Shirley and Eva, I fucked you girls last night and I have to know if you're knocked up. That leaves us with you, pussy," she looked at Ellen.

"She won't do it, goddess," Cum Dumpster bolted into Joan's sight, "Please give me a second chance."

The eyes are a window to the soul, is an expression that hereby means you can know a person's intents by the look in his eyes, and if you could see Joan's eyes as she returned them from the girl she called Cum Dumpster to the poor Ellen you could easily tell Joan's intentions were ominous.

"Take my cock Ellen, I won't ask twice."

Ellen's mind was racing, the sexual display she just saw filled her mind with fog and her body with lust, I am convinced Ellen fought a war against herself at that moment, one part just wanted to give in while the other part wanted to run away as far as she could. After spending many years trying to collect all the information on what happened to poor Ellen I can tell you I have no real Idea what came next, I just know that Joan didn't hurt Ellen in that Van, nor did the other girls, but for some reason unknown to me the van took off with Joan's cock inside Ellen's mouth. I also know that, lucky for Ellen, Joan didn't ejaculate all the way to doctor Natasha's clinic.

"Everybody out," Joan ordered and the girls spilled out of the car, they stood in a semi-circle with Joan in front of them. "Good job Ellen," She commented, the place was a one-story building in the middle of a forest, birds were singing and chirping as she went on, "we are here to see Dr. Natasha Nakoma, she will check if you girls are knocked up. I know Cum Dumpster is used to it, but I want the rest of you to know you are perfectly safe with Dr. Nakoma, she won't harm my property in any way... now let's go see her."

The girls started walking into the clinic, Joan taking the head. The moment she came in the door the receptionist noticed her and immediately announced, "Dear patients, we are closed, go home." She literally sent everyone home before taking her cloth off and proclaiming in front of Joan, "I am ready Joan, take me again."

Joan looked at the women, she had a rather large pair of breasts and a curvaceous frame, her black hair surrounded her pleasant expression. "not now woman," Joan rejected the offer, "we have to see Dr. Nakoma right away." The woman's face turned into a frown, yet she nodded in understanding. "Please follow me," she asked and started walking down the corridor to a door labeled 'Dr. Nakoma'.

Joan wasted no time and stormed inside, "Natasha!" she yelled as the girls filled the room.

I knew Dr. Natasha Nakoma. She was, as you have deducted much like Ellen did, The leading specialist on the subject of pregnancy in the world. She was a well-kept woman, her body was athletic and well-tuned, she ran 5 miles every day to stay fit and made sure to color her hair snow white, she believed it complimented her blue eyes. If you are an attuned reader you've probably noticed this paragraph was written in the past tense, by the time this story will end you will understand why.

"Joan, a pleasure to see you," Natasha responded, she has a slight Russian accent.

"I am great, looks like you recovered from last time," Joan took the sit in front of Natasha.

"Took me three years to get back into shape, but I am better now, I've even managed to keep everyone safe and sound," Ellen could swear she heard a hint of fear in Natasha's voice.

"So, how many?" Joan asked.

"24, over three pregnancies."

"What genders?" Joan went on, oblivious of the room.

"3 boys, 21 girls." The doctor answered.

"And futanari?"

"Non, miss Joan, no futanari"

Joan's eyes showed a very clear sign of disappointment, yet it was nothing compared to Cum Dumpster, whose whole body shook and her face was redder than red, she was clearly going to erupt, it was clear something in this conversation unsettled her.

"How did you fail our goddess?" Cum Dumpster erupted, "I saw her have sex with you 6 years ago, you were meant to be super fertile and after all this time you gave her no futanaris?"

"Clam down Dumpster!" Joan commended. She turned her eyes back to Natasha, "are you still treating yourself?" Natasha nodded, "good, after we wrap up the checks here you'll get a second chance, you and your secretary."

"Thank you so much, Joan," Natasha smiled, her voice full of relieve, "so who will go first?"

"Hold on Joan," Eva barged in, "don't get me wrong, I can't wait to find out if I'm pregnant with your babies, it would make me the happiest person in the world to get a yes, but aren't we too early into the pregnancy? I mean ultrasound can't detect anything before 5 weeks in, me and Shirley are maybe a day in at most."

Natasha's lips turned into an even bigger smile, "That is why she brought you to me, I am the leading expert on the subject and the inventor of this baby," she reached into a drawer and pulled out a silver metal rod, it was slender with a white cap at one end, along its side were five buttons and a small screen, "this is called a D.I.C.K.U.J - Detector of inseminated chicks knocked up by Joan, it's not very invasive, all we have to do is place the white tip in your vagina and in about two minutes we'll know everything it can detect pregnancies as young as two hours."

Shirley, Eva and Ellen where amazed by Natasha's invention. Cum Dumpster, who was used to this after many years with Joan simply removed her bikini and walked up to the chair, "I'll be first, get it over with," she said in the most monotonous voice.

Natasha came up to the chair still smiling and placed the rod's white tip at the girl's lower lips, "can I push it in?" the girl nodded, and Natasha slid the rod inside her, the girls waited in silent as the doctor fiddled with her invention, after what felt like a minute the machine beeped. "congratulations, you are pregnant with twin girls," Natasha said, Cum Dumpster looked disappointed.

"Just two girls? Your Dickuj is broken, check me again." the girl demanded, Natasha did as asked.

"Yes, still twin girls," she said, looking at Joan.

"You're not as fertile as you used to be Cum Dumpster, be thankful I still take you. Now come over here and start sucking me, I want to be ready for Natasha when she finishes." Joan managed the girl who took her cock and started sucking.

"Who's next?" Natasha wondered.

Shirley and Eva looked at each other, "Mind if I go first?" Eva asked.

"Not at all." Shirley curtsied towards Eva who undressed and took the sit, Natasha gently placed the apparatus on her lower lips and slid it in, before too long it beeped.

"Wow, you are in for a fun ride," Natasha read the results, "14 babies, all girls, all in a single pregnancy." Eva screeched with joy and got off the table, she walked towards Joan.

"Thank you, Joan," Eva said.

"You're welcome," The futa replied, "now massage one of my balls, Cum Dumpster can't do this all by herself." Eva wasted no time and went to work, massaging Joan's gigantic right testicle with all she had. Cum Dumpster took Joan's cock out of her mouth, "I was pregnant with 16 babies one time," she tried with envy to tease Eva, but Joan noticed and slapped her, "Back to work, Cum Dumpster."

Shirley wasted no time taking a seat, she practically shoved the D.I.C.K.U.J into herself. As the doctor was working on the device Shirley talked to herself, "how long? Common, I can't wait any longer."

Soon a beep was heard, and Natasha went over the results, "Well doctor, are you going to keep me waiting?" Shirley urged her.

"Well, very nice," Natasha explained, "you have 15 babies but two pregnancies, it will be easier for you." Shirley jumped off the chair with joy, yelled something about being a mother and hugged Joan.

"Any futanari in her doctor?" Joan wondered.

The woman nodded, "No, a boy and 14 girls, sorry."

Joan signaled Shirley to come and join the other girls and massage her balls together with Eva in preparation for what's to come.

It is at this moment that I must stop and once more ask that you stop whatever you are doing. You have to understand that I have an emotional connection to the poor Ellen, a connection so deep that I can't let go of it, you, however, don't have such a connection, you never experienced a moment in the company of Joan, never felt here terrifying gaze fall upon you. If you were a victim of Joan then please, keep reading but understand that beyond this point the chances of being emotionally attached to Ellen is extremely high as proven by a poll I have conducted on 6.4 individuals.

Out of the blue. We have mentioned and explained this expression before, yet Natasha's next words came out of the blue for unlucky Ellen, "Last but not least, please come over dear."

Ellen was shocked, Joan Impregnated everyone she knew, her girlfriend, the police officer... Ellen was all alone, she walked to the chair and crushed into it, she was so out of it that she forgot to undress.

"Don't waste our time," Joan roared from the back of the room, "undress so she can check you and then I'll fuck her."

Ellen snapped out of her shock, she quickly undressed and took to the chair, doctor Natasha placed the rod at her entrance and pushed it in, it was slightly uncomfortable for Ellen, but she bit her lip and went with it, an expression meaning here forth meaning she stayed silent until the check was over even though it was slightly painful.

The machine beeped, Natasha saw the stress in Ellen's eye and read the answers quickly, "you are pregnant with one Ellen,"

Joan protested, "What the fuck, you're meant to be super fertile."

"Ellen please don't panic, you are carrying a futanari," Natasha finished.

The room was silent, everyone froze, for a few moments, stillness and silent filled every corner of the room.

"Today is a wonderful day," Joan exploded in celebration, "girls, accompany your new queen, Ellen to the van. I am going to unload here and then we'll drive back home and talk about what's to come." The girls did as asked and accompanied a shocked Ellen.

Joan was left alone with Natasha, "it has been six years Natasha, and you just gave me the best news in the world, I will repay you," Joan said.

Natasha knew what was going to happen and undressed, she went to her phone and called her assistant, putting her on speaker for Joan to hear, "Anna, please cancel all our appointments for the next 4 years," Joan groaned loudly, "make it 5 years Anna, then please wait patiently nearby, once Joan gets through with me she'll come for you."

Anna confirmed, and Natasha hung the phone up. She took a sit in the chair she used to test the girls and opened her legs as wide as she could, Joan moved closer and pointed her cannon between Natasha's legs, she was so big that Natasha felt the beast rub against her inner thighs as Joan started taking her. Helpless to do anything else Natasha started shaking and moaning as the pole went deeper and deeper into her.

Joan acted rather casually as she moved along the doctor's cervix and poked into her womb, "I see you have redecorated since our last time, but that was just for fun, this time I am going to make you bigger." She whispered in a husky voice as her cock reached the doctor's very end, the clear outline of her veiny cock protruded and bulged the orgasming woman's belly.

Joan wasted no time and started fucking her. She pulled her cock out to the point where only the tip was in, it was still bigger than anything Natasha ever took, but Joan didn't stop and rushed back in, smashing into the womb and pushing Natasha to her very limit, Joan repeated this routine for a very long time.

"I hope you have been taking care of your body as I have instructed you," she said to Natasha but didn't get an answer, the doctor was out of it, lost in a never-ending chain of pleasure, the outline of the cock now placed between her breasts, with every inwards thrust for Joan's cock the air escaped her lungs, "I really hope for you, because now Ellen has what I want and I no longer need your womb."

Natasha snapped out form her orgasmic haze, "what are you saying, Joan?"

"Cum Dumpster isn't very fertile anymore, so I think I'll have to replace her... so I am going to unload into you and your assistant, I think I'll call you Cum Dumpster 1 and 2."

The words turned Natasha's face into the perfect image of terror. As you may recall I have addressed Doctor Nakoma it the past tense before, you may presume it was because Joan killed her, let me assure you that Natasha is very much alive. But this moment is the moment she loses her ability to work as a doctor, her fit body and her flat stomach.

Joan screamed as her body let loose, she lifted Natasha with her cock and turned her over so her belly won't crush her. The girls' work on Joan's body did its job and Natasha's belly exploded in size. The first pump of cum alone was enough to make Natasha so big that the chair she was on gave and collapsed. Joan roared as more and more pearly white cum left her balls and inflated the doctor.

Soon the doctor felt something pressing against her expanding belly, it was the walls of the office, Joan filled her to the brim, she was never so big, she felt the pole in her relaxing, "Amazing Joan, you are a true-," Natasha didn't finish, she felt the beast inside her, it was unloading once more, this time the flow was overwhelming. The walls gave as Natasha grew and grew, filling the adjacent rooms with her belly and Joan's cum, after god knows how long the cock inside her stopped pulsating and the growth stopped. Natasha gasped as she felt it leave her body, she fell into a deep slumber.

"Anna," Joan called the secretary as she walked to the open lobby her orgasm created, "I'm ready for you."

Anna waited naked, she didn't waste a moment and hopped onto her desk her back rear turned to Joan, "I see you've prepared for me as well, good girl."

Joan placed her tip on Anna's lower lips and pushed, the head popped in and sent Anna to heaven as the futa fucked her with everything she had, and before too long sent her down the same road Natasha was going down. After all those years, Anna and Natasha are still giving birth, Natasha was even given the title most prolific woman recently with the birth of her 90th baby.

After taking her sweet time with Anna, Joan walked up to the van. "Shirley and Cum Dumpster, to the trunk. Eva, you are driving us home," Joan was not asking and the girls knew it, they did as instructed.

"You, dear queen Ellen, are riding with me, we have to talk..."

And with that, the van went off, and Ellen will soon have the hardest talk of her life. By now you are probably emotionally attached to our pregnant Ellen, yet many things are unclear, as if they came out of the blue, I assure you that next, we speak you will understand Joan's sinister plan and will realize it has already unfolded. We are taught to believe there is a happy ending to a story, let me be as clear as I can, this story won't have said happy ending. This story, like Ellen's life, will be filled with misfortune, pain and unwanted turmoil, I have warned you many times before, but you didn't listen...


	4. A Frightening Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Frightening Fin

Joan was never accused of rape, everything she did was with full approval from her partners, by the end of this chapter you will know why... my name is Gina Gilson and I have spent all my life trying to piece together Ellen Hall's life since she met Joan, it is a daunting task and unfortunately, I had little success as you might have noticed. The more I exposed about Joan the more I was shocked to find such a Vile woman exists. For example, take the woman known as Cum Dumpster. You are wise enough to understand that no one is given the name Cum Dumpster at birth, this name was given to her by Joan almost 10 years before Ellen came into the picture. Before that, Cum Dumpster was known as Jenny Lakey, she had a normal life until Joan came into them, her story was much easier to decipher compared with Ellen's, within minutes of founding out Jenny's real name I had her life story down. 

However, as Jenny is not our subject of interest here, I will quickly go over her story, so you could understand it. Jenny was happily married for 3 years before Joan came into her life. Their first meeting was at a mall, and within moments it was over, Joan accidentally impregnated 20 women that day and Jenny was one of them. She was special as she gave birth to only one girl from that pregnancy, you see, back in those days you couldn't tell the gender of the baby, Joan and Jenny waited 9 months to discover it was a girl. Joan raged, she was sure Jenny will give her a futanari.

Joan's disappointment led her to do something that will change Jenny's life, she fucked her for over a month, only stopping to take care of their most basic needs. When she was done with her torture she told Jenny she was only good for one thing, she was a reasonable cum dumpster. 

This shouldn't surprise you as I have told you of Joan's behavior already, Jenny's mind was understandably broken after what Joan did to her. A week later, enough cum escaped Jenny's body and the moment she could move she wobbled her way to Joan, she introduced herself as the Cum Dumpster and swore her everlasting fidelity to the futa, Joan was so thrilled by Jenny's actions that she rewarded her with another month-long sex session.

Coming back to our Ellen, she was sitting in the van anxiously as Dr. Nakoma's ruined clinic shrunk into the distance. Next to her sat Joan, her naked body resting across two sits as her balls covered the floor after they took care of Natasha and her assistant.

"Well, Queen Ellen, I am sure you are full of questions," Joan stated, "let me assure you they will NOT be answered, I will indulge you with a few details about your new situation."

"Should I take a left here Joan?" Eva asked for directions.

"Can't you see I am having a conversation, Eva? Interrupt me again and I'll fuck you to death!" Joan screamed it was clear she meant business. Eva took a right and Joan went on with her conversation.

"You see dear Ellen, I am not a young girl anymore, someday I will pass on from the world and I can't imagine the gaping hole my imparting will leave. I have decided the world needs an heir."

"I thought you had hundreds of babies." Ellen thought out loud.

"They are nothing more than a byproduct, you see, the only acceptable heir is a futa, and so far, all the girls I inseminated produced NOTHING BUT BYPRODUCTS!" Joan finished with a roar clearly directed at all the other girls in the van, "but you Ellen, you are my pride and joy, I haven't even fucked you yet and you gave me a first potential heir, so let me tell you our plan. Do you recall my upstairs bedroom?" Ellen nodded yes, "it is now yours."

Suddenly a cellphone rang, "right on time," Joan smiled "please pass it over Queen Ellen."

Ellen found the cell in the back of the sit before her and handed it to Joan who picked up "Yes? Right, do it... I'll pay you back, right, both your wife and your three daughters..." Ellen noticed that as the phone call went on Joan's balls grew bigger and bigger, she guessed Joan's body was working overtime to produce more cum, which was amazing considering what she just did in Natasha's office.

"What's your favorite color, Ellen?" Joan snapped at her.

"B... Blue," Ellen answered.

"Make it blue, you better be done by the time we get there!" Joan stated and hung the phone. "Your new room will be there for you and all my girls are at your disposal, so you could rest and focus solely on giving me my first futanari heir. Once you finish giving birth I will take you and we will keep repeating until one heir will suit our tastes and will be deemed a suitable successor, do you understand Ellen?"

"What if I don't want to?" Ellen protested, "it is my body and I have rights!"

"I told you, Ellen, I won't have sex with you against your will, our heir will not be a result of rape." Ellen noticed Joan's balls were almost exploding in size now, "you see... what I did in Dr. Nakoma's office was mostly a warmup, I can do it to another five women before my sack is empty, or I could do it all in one girl. I never have before, hope that girls will survive."

"What are you saying?" Ellen wondered.

"Shirley!" Joan yelled, a muffled yelp came from the trunk of the van, "want to take my biggest load yet?" another muffled screech came followed my Shirley yelling "Yes please!!" 

Ellen could see where this was going, "Okay, okay, you win..." she said in a defeated voice.

"You see Ellen, I knew we could come to an understanding. Eva, please pull over right by the cyclist." Joan asked, Eva did as asked and Joan whistled at the woman, she was as tall as Ellen and was clearly enjoying a day alone in the woods, her whole body wrapped in a tight spandex suit that complimented her slim body and ample breasts.

Joan stepped outside the car, naked, her cock erect, and her balls crashing to the floor, overflowing with cum. "My name is Joan, and you?"

"I'm Adriana, nice to meet you." The woman answered, undeterred by Joan's body.

"I have a massive load, you want it?" Joan directly shot at the woman. Ellen thought it was a strange sight but apparently, Joan knew who to ask such questions.

"Are you fertile?" Adriana asked as she came closer.

"She is the most fertile human being on the planet, bitch!" Cum Dumpster's voice came from the trunk.

Joan banged her hand against the back of the car, "A little, want to take me?"

The woman inspected Joan, looking for something Ellen couldn't understand. Suddenly she unzipped her top and squeezed herself out of the suit, Ellen noticed her body remained just as tight as it was before. "I'd love to..."

"Great, just one thing, do you mind if I sit in the van while we do it? My legs are killing me." Joan requested and took a sit at the edge of the van.

"Whatever you want Joan, just do me." Adriana moaned as she lowered her hands and started playing with herself. Ellen could tell Adriana was dripping wet, it was hard for her to admit it, but Joan was getting her moist as well. Adriana made her way in front of Joan's massive cock.

"Do you need any foreplay?" she asked Joan.

"Look at her!" Cum Dumpster's voice came from the trunk once more, "Do you think this goddess needs your pathetic foreplay?" Cum Dumpster was right, Joan's balls weighed the car down. Her cock, a rock-hard mast that poured gallons of cum as it pulsated.

"Turn around and back yourself towards me slowly," Joan instructed and Adriana followed, soon Joan's pole was pressing against her entrance and cum started covering her lower half.

"Your cum is so hot, please do me, Joan," Adriana moaned it was clear the woman was enjoying what she felt, "I... I want you to have my womb, fill it with your boiling cum."

"With pleasure Adriana, all you have to do is back up some more." Adriana shook as she heard Joan and started moving back, all the liquids covering her pussy and Joan's cock made it look easy as more and more of Joan's colossal entered the woman's love tunnel.

Soon Adriana stopped mid-way down the length, "God... Ahhha... You're at the back of my womb Joan, my god... how do you even fit in me? How am I even alive?" she started moaning and screaming with pleasure as an orgasm overtook her.

"But we still have so much outside if you, let me help you." And with that Joan flexed her cock and Adriana was lifted off the ground, held up only by Joan's rod. She slid down more and more, her belly distending to contain the invader. She didn't protest, her mind lost in the biggest orgasm of her life.

"I think it is time to unload now," Joan said out loud, the girls didn't have time to voice their thoughts as the car screeched and a deafening sound of an insane flood filled the air. Adriana exploded in size, her belly rushing outwards to try and contain the massive flow of cum. Ellen saw cum was escaping the seal between the cock and Adriana's cunt by the bucket load.

Joan screamed at the top of her lungs as Adriana's belly touched the road, it was bigger than the van. Suddenly Adriana began growing at an alarming rate, the van's wheels screeched as the van was pushed by the expanding orb.

Ellen had no idea how long this went on but by the time Joan pulled her cock out Adriana was bigger than Dr. Nakoma and anna combined.

"Are you alive Adriana?" Eva asked, but no answer came.

"She is fine," Joan canceled, "please call a patrol car Eva, tell them to bring the biggest crane they have."

"Yes mam," Eva picked up the radio, "Dispatch this is Mama Joan, please send a car to my location, we have a 487."

"Roger, the biggest one?"

As Eva went on Joan entered the car, she sat, her cock and balls once again flaccid and empty, covering the floor. "You turn me on Ellen, so much, I usually empty like that only once a day but this is the third time. We are going to have so much fun."

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked, fear was in her voice.

"When you finish your current pregnancy, I will make you much bigger than Adriana, and you will give me heirs," Joan said with a smile, "Take me to the fire department, Eva, I need to make a deposit."

Eva drove for another 15 minutes, a very uncomfortable ride for Ellen, "why are you doing this Joan?" she asked as they pulled up to the fire department.

"What do you mean Ellen? I am doing this world a favor, Take Adriana for example, she had a normal life right?" Ellen nodded with agreement, "But think of her now? She had a sexual experience no living human being ever had, I did us both a favor."

Joan opened the door and went out, the fire department was mostly abandoned, Ellen followed.

"I am here to make a deposit Bill!" Joan commended.

A rather skinny man appeared from one of the doors, "How much?" he shouted back.

"Everything!" Joan answered and started walking towards the corner of the building, Ellen right behind her. "You see," Joan explained, "turns out my cum is great for taking out fires."

Joan picked up a hose on the ground, "Is Bill making fun of me? There's no way this will hold my load. Please go to Bill and ask him for the key, he will know, I trust you, Ellen." Joan ushered Ellen, who made her way to the office.

"Bill, my name is Ellen, Joan asked me to get the key." Ellen introduced herself.

"The key?" Bill asked, it was clear this frightened him.

"Yes, she said the hose won't do," Ellen explained.

"Fuck this, no way I am staying here when Joan unloads." He went for the door but not before placing a key into Ellen's hand.

Ellen walked outside and found Joan standing next to a manhole. "come over here Ellen", Joan took the key and opened the cover, below a massive tank waited. Joan prepped her cock, lowering it into the hole, she was almost as thick as the hole was "Want to help me?"

"You mean to make you cum?" Ellen asked, "if so then no."

"Your choice, SHIRLEY!" Joan yelled.

As if she was a clown in a circus Shirley jumped out of the trunk, her pregnant belly wobbling with cum, she made her way over to Joan.

"Finish me off and I'll reward you." Joan offered.

Shirley didn't even wait for Joan to finish speaking, she lifted her leg over the pole and placed Joan's beast against her slit and started sliding along the shaft. Before too long Joan's pole lifted Shirley and started pulsating, Ellen knew from experience that Joan was unleashing a cum tsunami below their feet.

Soon enough cum started rising and covering the pavement, Shirley squealed with joy as the cock bounced her into another orgasm. Joan just went on and on, expelling unimaginable amounts but before too long she seemed to calm down.

"Great work Shirley, now get back in the truck, I'll fuck you first when we get home," Joan said, Shirley's eyes gleamed with joy over what she just heard and went to the car, Joan pulled her massive rod out of the manhole, the thing was flooded with Joan's liquid love. She lifted her cock to inspect it.

"C... Can I touch it?" Ellen asked, not knowing what came over her.

"Sure thing," Joan said, and just as Ellen's delicate hand felt the starched skin, Joan's cock bounced and fired a huge rope of cum at the building before her. The shot was thicker than anything Ellen ever saw, crushing the wall before them and filling the office while the end of the stream hasn't left Joan's nuts yet.

"Woops," Joan said as the flow dwindled, "let's get home." And with that the girls drove off, leaving behind a cum filled and covered fire department.

"Let me tell you, Ellen, our children will be amazing," Joan said in a smug voice, "did you know our babies will be naturally fit like me, it's a thing about futanari."

Ellen sat quietly, trying to process what her touch did to Joan as the drive went home. "Am I going to give birth to a lot of babies?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't really know Ellen, I think it's safe to say you give birth to about 200 futanari until we find the right one," Joan said, "I have no idea how futanari pregnancy goes, but what does it matter? You won't really feel pain after the fiftieth child, your body will get used to that."

As they approached Joan's house Joan looked at Ellen deeply, "I want you to have fun, but I can't fuck you as I did with Adriana, our baby will die if I do that."

"I still don't want to have sex with you, Joan." Ellen expressed her disagreement.

"I know, and I won't force you. I have just one request, when we get home please take a sit, I want to show you something." Joan smiled as Ellen agreed.

As the car stopped, Ellen left for the house while Joan stayed behind with the girls. Ellen opened the lights and took a sit on the sofa as she promised. After a few moments, Joan walked inside, still naked.

"My dear queen, I wanted to show you just how much you turn me on. please accept this show as a symbol of my attraction to you." Joan explained.

Now please pay close attention from here on, understanding what will soon take place in Joan's house is imperative to understand what comes after. First walked in Shirley, she didn't speak, only Joan went on.

"Shirley is pregnant, yet her byproduct is meaningless for me. Do you remember what I did to Adriana and the fire department? I shell do the same to Shirley." Joan stated.

"Thank you for giving me another chance," Shirley said as she got down on her hands and knees, pointing her rear at Joan. "Please take me now."

Joan starched Shirley's slit as more and more of her cock invaded the woman's womb. "Last few times I just unleashed myself, but I want you to see Ellen, so I'll go slow with Shirley." And with that, she lifted the girl on her cock and took her over to the sofa, "you see Ellen, my cock is much bigger than her tunnel, I want you to feel my outline."

"It's okay, go ahead Ellen," Shirley encouraged her, she sent a slender arm and placed her hand, the beast was throbbing with anticipation. "doesn't it fee-" Shirley suddenly stopped and started moaning, she was in heaven.

"I am going to release just one shot, place your hand at the tip so you could feel it." Joan offered, and her cock flexed, Ellen could feel a massive wed of cum leave Joan and inflating Shirley. The stream went on and on, filling the poor woman.

"How many times did you cum in her already?" Ellen marveled, her nether regions getting wetter and wetter.

"This isn't even one, it was just a single stream, I'll be done soon." And as promised a minute late Shirley looked properly fucked, but they all knew more will come.

"I have to take her to the porch now, or she'll take up the whole room," Joan explained as she made her way out. She sun was setting as she came once more, this time Ellen noticed Joan's sack was vibrating and wiggling.

"Does that happen because of me?" she asked.

"Yes, now look at Shirley, I hope this pregnancy of hers will give me a futa," Joan said as she unloaded another massive load, the fifth of the day. As Shirley's belly grew and grew more and more of the backyard was covered. At one point Ellen could swear she heard a wooden fence crack.

"Please come with me Ellen," Joan said as she pulled out of Shirley, a huge flood of cum escaping her gaping pussy. Joan made her way to the front door where Cum Dumpster and Eva waited, "Inside the house now Cum Dumpster! Brace yourself, Eva." Joan ordered.

Eva walked over to her old police car and laid on the hood. Joan walked to her and took her Pussy too, Eva screamed and moaned with pleasure as she was filled with a monster cock.

"Now look at my power, Ellen!" Joan said as the sound of cum flowing out of her became louder, Eva's belly started lifting her off the car, soon more and more of the car was under Eva's expanding midsection.

"My god..."Ellen said to herself, she saw Joan coming a crazy amount of cum today and still, she had more? Why isn't she dehydrated?

Ellen's line of thought broke as the horrible sound of a car crash filled the air, Joan came so much into Eva that the car below her was crashed under the crazy weight, when that happened Joan stopped and pulled out of Eva, leaving the girl to rest on her broken car.

"Let's move inside for the final part," Joan opened the door, inside Cum Dumpster was kneeling on the floor.

"Do I really have to do this Joan?" she asked, Ellen took a sit on the sofa once more.

"Are you refusing my wish Cum Dumpster?" Joan asked in a sinister voice.

"You know I don't like facials Joan, can't you take my pussy instead?"

"Your body is useless Cum Dumpster, I have no use for you other than a facial, now suck my cock!"

Joan stood in front of Ellen, her cock, still a massive, rock hard pole. Cum Dumpster kneeled before her and took the tip in her mouth, Joan was way too big for her mouth. Joan moaned and yelped as Cum Dumpster used her hands to massage the rod and balls. 

As Joan and Cum Dumpster played Ellen was drifting in her thoughts, her pussy was dripping wet, her urge for sex was overcoming her will. She undressed and used her fingers to enjoy the show before her, savoring each electrical current that wrecked her brain.

Suddenly Joan screamed, what happened next was a huge mess, Cum Dumpster moved out of the cock's line of fire. Joan's body unleashed a huge blast of cum that hit the wall inches from Ellen's head, the stream was so powerful the wall lost the battle and Joan's stream filled the house next door. Seeing this, Ellen cringed in the corner, had the shot hit her she would surely die. After about 5 more minutes Joan's orgasm came to an end.

"You failed me Cum Dumpster!" Joan berated the woman, "go to your room, no sex for the next 7 years!"

Cum Dumpster did as ordered and left Joan and Ellen alone.

"I am exhausted Ellen, drained," Joan made her way to a naked, masturbating Ellen, "want me to take you too? I'll be gentle."

Ellen didn't answer, she just spread her legs wide open and used her fingers to part her lower lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," Joan said as she pointed her cock into Ellen's cunt. Slowly she started shoving and extending Ellen's pussy, Ellen noticed how gentle Joan was, she took more and more, Joan was her best sex and she only had the head inside. "I can't go any deeper without risking our baby Ellen, I am going to cum.  
Ellen and Joan whimpered with passion as a gallon of cum filled her womb. Nervously, Ellen waited for the next blast, but nothing came, Joan simply pulled her cock out of Ellen, allowing the cum to leave her. "we can't risk our baby, after you give birth I will take you with all I have." Joan said to Ellen, who was bloated with cum and felt herself falling into a deep slumber.

This is the point I wanted you to notice, very soon you will understand what happened to Ellen, Joan and the girls Ellen felt someone shaking her arm, the room was dark and silent. As the world came into focus, she saw Cum Dumpster by her side.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Cum Dumpster whispered, "You must leave now, Joan is planning to replace me with you. She plans to make you a futa creating device for her plans to overfill the world with futanari."

"Are you serious Cum Dumpster?" Ellen asked in a hoarse voice.

"I am risking everything to save you, Ellen, I got you a new passport and a bag, you have to leave..." Cum Dumpster paused for a moment, "I had a name once Ellen, I wasn't born Cum Dumpster... I was Jenny Lakey once."

Cum Dumpster's actions seemed to have convinced Ellen, she got on her feet and took the bag and passport, inspecting it. "So, I am Briana Gilson now?" Cum Dumpster smiled and showed her the door. And with that, Ellen left Joan's house.

You may recall Ellen's alias, or think you have heard it before. You did hear it before... My name is Gina Gilson, Joan and Ellen's futanari daughter, it is my sole duty to uncover my past, I have not seen my mother for over 20 years now, if you happen to find her please tell her I miss her...

As I promised, this story will not have a happy ending, nor a happy beginning and no good thing in the middle. But what can you expect from a set of calamitous occurrences?


End file.
